The new variety of miniature rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program between an ‘un-named seedling’ and ‘KORmutric’.
The hybridization, seed production, seed germination, seedling selection, and subsequent propagations were conducted in controlled greenhouse environments. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORfrosdra’.